User talk:HarajukuLovers
__TOC__ Tokyo What did you have in mind? Also, Hong Kong isn't really a city-state in the traditional sense. More a super autonomous part of the People's Republic. I would likely be interested in a similar deal. But I'm willing to negotiate. Woogers - talk 04:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I want to make Tokyo one of those. Ya know? I want to Govern Tokyo, but leave it under EAF administration. Such as erm... US Virgin Islands? IDK, somthing like that. I also thought it would be cool if like the debate was like a UN Conversation, but in Tokyo. I think Tokyo is big enough to maintain itself, and it has the biggest pop. inside the metro area in Real Life. So, will you do the Conversation thing? HarajukuLovers 05:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Before all of that, I'd like to know your general plan for Tokyo, so I can know what all I'll have to change. Woogers - talk 06:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Tokyo will expand its Harajuku culture and become, one of those cities you would see in those awful but cute animes. More Color, light, and MORE Harajuku. It will be a symbol of creativity rather than a symbol of knowledge. I also will re-create the Metro System, and make transportation better in the city. I also promise to be active, and I will react to every event Tokyo is involved in. I hope that this is enough to please you, and I am good at making things up as I go along, so please don't judge. :D 06:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OOPSIDOODLE! that's me! HarajukuLovers 06:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, while this is a drastic departure from my normal policy, I am somewhat interested in what will happen. Perhaps a more liberal leaning Tokyo will increase the birth rate or something. I'm a little apprehensive about what could possibly happen, but that's probably just me being fearful of change. However, there are some conditions required, as some institutions in Tokyo cannot stand to be altered by a moe, pretentious, cosplay society. And, as for the discussion, there's no real need for the UN to be involved, this is more of an internal affair. Say someone got a petition for change with enough signatures to be put up for vote, and the people approved it. Then all that's needed is a meeting to work out some details. Woogers - talk 14:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry hun, I ain't going Rambo on Tokyo's control. And no, I didn't mean international talk, I ment somthing like what you have for chat at the UN Page on Future Worlds. I also will not slander the EAF's good name, I just plan on drastic change for Tokyo's image. Capturing the Harajuku Style of modern Japan, and creating an area based on that image. I wanna call it a Re-Development Project. So, What do you say? HarajukuLovers 22:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, let's see how it works. Should it go for too far a spin, I might ask ya to rein it in a bit. Woogers - talk 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC)